Garden hose female fittings, when tightened onto a faucet spigot, typically do not allow the hose to rotate relative to the fitting. Therefore, if a torsional twisting force is applied to the hose, as when moving the hose from place to place, the hose will typically kink and deform. This disrupts water flow and also can damage the hose.